Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian was a Rebel Alliance soldier and commander, and former smuggler who saw much heavy fighting in the Galactic Civil War and the War of Resistance. He serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main protagonists of the series. He is played by Billy Dee Williams. Biography Lando was born and raised on Corellia to a wealthy family, but he also got heavily involved in the smuggling business, being mentored by Geri Miyari. Eventually, through Miyari, Lando meets Han Solo and becomes a close friend of his. During a bet, Lando would lose his ship, the Millennium Falcon, to Han, and the Millennium Falcon would become Han's signature ship. For many years, Lando acted as one of Han's most consistent and helpful partners in smuggling operations, with Lando fighting in fierce skirmishes against pirates, bandits and criminals bands in order to steal weapons and supplies to be delivered. Lando also helped rescue Han from the Crimson Corsair, then helps him deliver supplies and liberated Canti Ilenium. While fighting criminals, Lando also very commonly helped Han and the Rebel Alliance in fighting the Galactic Empire, with Lando fighting in numerous battles against the Imperial Storm Trooper forces on various worlds. As Lando keeps fighting in numerous battles against the Imperials, helping Han in fighting Storm Troopers, Lando helps Han and Rebel forces in the battles to liberate Kashyyk and Corellia, but they ultimately fail in both endeavors. Lando eventually becomes the minister of Bespin, and does his best to lead and protect the city. Eventually, Han Solo makes his way to Bespin with Leia Organa, and they are greeted by Lando. However, the Empire had already arrived and forced Lando to hand over Han so he could spare Bespin. who is now the minister of Bespin. As such, Lando hands Luke and Leia over to Vader, who proceeds to freeze Han in carbonite, which makes Lando regret his actions. As such, Lando frees Leia and then Lando fights through Bespin, fighting past Storm Trooper forces to reach the Millennium Falcon, then Lando and Leia escape on the ship, picking up Luke Skywalker before making their way to a Rebel fleet to recuperate from their losses. With that, Lando becomes a Rebel soldier, and he keeps fighting in numerous fierce battles on various different worlds, fighting Imperial Storm Trooper forces and defenses on the worlds. Eventually, Lando helps storm Jabba's palace with Leia and Rebel troops, with Lando fighting Jabba's pirates in the deserts and marketplaces. Lando fights to rescue Han, Luke and Leia from the Sarlac pit, helping them battle the guards, then they escape as Jabba's sail barge explodes, killing Jabba. Making their way to the Rebel fleet, Lando is made a commander and is ordered to lead the Rebel fleet in assaulting the Empire's second Death Star. Lando helps Han and Rebel forces land on Kashyyk, in which Lando fights Storm Trooper forces in the jungles, then fights to defend a Wookie village. Afterwards, Lando returns to the Rebel fleet and leads them to the Death Star, with Lando taking control of and piloting the Millennium Falcon. However, due to Han having not yet destroyed the shield generator, the rebels are forced to battle the massive Imperial fleet. Lando flies the Millennium Falcon in fighting in the vicious space battle in Kashyyk's orbit, with Lando fighting numerous Tie Fighters and ships. When Han finally takes down the shield generator, Lando leads Rebel fighters lead by Gavin Antillis to assault the second Death Star, making their way to the core, where Lando and Antillis destroy the main reactor, then they escape the second Death Star before it explodes from the damage. Afterwards, Lando joins the Rebel celebration of their victory, with Lando reuniting with Han, Luke and Leia. Afterwards, Lando fights in the battles of Jakku and Coruscant to finally bring down the Empire, and then Lando helps liberate Corellia. Afterwards, Lando keeps serving as a commander for the Galactic Militia and the newly founded Galactic Federation, and Lando even helps Han confront and silence Sal Solo. With that, Lando keeps leading Militia forces in fighting numerous fierce battles against the First Order. Eventually, on Jakku, Lando reunites with Han at his Militia encampment at Taunul. Han has procured a piece of a map and Lando offers to help him find the Millennium Falcon, which had been stolen, if he delivers the map to Leia. However, First Order forces assault the encampment, and Lando fights to defend the encampment. After fierce fighting, however, Lando is captured and his troops are executed, then Lando is brought by Kylo Ren to his Star Destroyer, where Lando is tortured and interrogated by Kylo using the Force. Lando also discovers information leading to Starkiller base while he is in captivity, but he is rescued by a defecting Storm Trooper named Finn, who helps him capture a Tie Fighter, then they pilot the Tie Fighter to fight off opposing Ties and the Star Destroyer's guns before they are shot down. While Finn makes his way to a settlement, Lando already escapes Jakku and makes his way to Starkiller base. Lando would engage in espionage and sabotage on Starkiller, and he would also meet with Maz Kanata, who would help defecting Storm Troopers guard the native Aing-Tii of Starkiller, formerly named Erven. Eventually, Lando finds the Millennium Falcon on Starkiller, and once the Militia attack on the base goes astray, he uses the ship to pick up Finn, Cad Visban, Boba Fett and Chewbacca, then flying them away from the planet and escaping to the nearest Federation base. From then on, Lando continues fighting in the war, mostly with Finn and Cad at his side, and Lando now finds himself attempting to ease tensions between Finn and Cad. Lando fights to defend Chialsirk, then keeps fighting in skirmishes on the planet to escape as the planet falls to the First Order. Afterwards, Lando, Finn and Cad fight to defend Rilaban, with Lando fighting off First Order assaults, though the Storm Troopers devastate the Militia defenses. Lando keeps fighting to defend Militia positions from the ferocious First Order assaults, even though the Militia shield generator protecting Coruscant is destroyed. However, upon getting word from Rey Skywalker on the shield generator being taken down, Lando pilots the Millennium Falcon alongside Fett and Chewbacca, with Republic fleet forces, including Finn and Cad, in tow to assault Starkiller. Lando flies the Falcon in a fierce battle, and after fighting past First Order defenses, he fights his way to the oscillator, which was previously weakened by the actions of Luke Skywalker, and Lando then destroys the oscillator, which takes out the weapon. After words, Lando pilots the Millennium Falcon to pick up Rey, Finn and Cad, then they make their way to Tatooine with the rest of the Militia forces. However, First Order forces lead by Kylo Ren viciously assault the Militia forces on Tatooine, and Lando fights to try and hold them off, then he heads with Rey, Finn, Cad, Fett, Chewbacca and BB-8 to a Star Destroyer. There, Lando helps surround Kylo and finish him off, then helps them deal with Hux and his capital ship. Afterwards, Lando celebrates the Militia victory, and he later becomes the governor of Corellia. Personality Lando was a very charming, witty and playful individual who was incredibly mischievous, but was also very cheerful and was extremely helpful and caring towards others. He tended to be humorous and often made witty remarks and comebacks, while also being prone to telling jokes. He was very calm and smooth, acting as a counterbalance to his friend, the much more aggressive and brutish Han Solo, and he managed to be a smooth and quick thinking talker who could use his words to get out of any situation. Even so, Lando was extremely compassionate and he was very caring and helpful towards his friends and those in need. He did whatever he could to protect innocent lives, and as time went on, he showed very special loyalty to his comrades, often risking his life to protect them. Lando was also incredibly intelligent and had a proficiency in strategic planning. He was also very responsible and did his best to manage a situation and the people working for him, as well as taking great care for them. Abilities Lando was an excellent and highly tough fighter who was very skilled at using blaster guns and was an able marksman. He was also very strong in hand to hand combat and using his fists. He was also a highly skilled pilot and could fly and maneuver any kind of craft. Along with this, he had very strong management and leadership skills, being able to effectively lead troops to victory. He demonstrated himself to be a very quick thinker and an intelligent strategist as well. Relationships Han Solo Leia Organa Chewbacca Boba Fett Geri Miyari Sal Solo Finn Halik Cad Visban Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Anarchist Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Gunman Category:Egotists Category:Business Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Con Artists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Destroyers Category:Determinators Category:Empowered Characters Category:Honorable Category:Enforcers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Trap Masters Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Hard Workers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Jerks Category:Guardians Category:Anti Heroes Category:Harbingers Category:Vigilantes Category:Heretics Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Brutes Category:Hunters Category:Cheater Category:Authority Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Insecure Category:Altruistic Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Genius Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Leaders Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Right Hand Category:Married or Parents Category:Mentor Category:Bully Slayers Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:One Man Army Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Recurring Category:Childhood Friends Category:Rescuers Category:Survivors Category:Evil or Good From the Past